Magic Show
by DogsLiveOn
Summary: Pitch has returned after 2 years of having to regain his powers. This time he has come with a plan that will cause the guardians suffering. Thousands of spirits will be forced to watch their pain without being able to help. NO PAIRINGS and involves other spirits. (Warning I am not a good writer, so feel free to give me tips and advice.) DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!
1. Chapter 1

Pitch paced the floors of his lair while staring at the globe full of lights representing the many believers of the Guardians. His last attack, 2 years ago, had failed because the Man in the Moon had summoned help from Jack Frost, the now Guardian of Fun. He had not predicted this, and so if Jack Frost weren't there, his plan would have gone perfectly. That was the past though, and now is the time for a new plan. Between the years of his last attack and the present, Pitch had been regaining his lost energy. He took control of the fearlings once more and now he had the power for another attack. This time he was prepared for anything.

A few days earlier, Pitch had the idea that instead of taking the Guardians down one by one he would destroy them in one movement. This was his greatest plan yet, and he wanted all the other spirits to be there in order to witness his power and strength. He wanted them to fear him. His plan was to create a "magic show". He would have a special kind of container for each of the Guardians. Each container will be unique so as to match the Guardian it holds. The only similarity between the containers is that it drains the powers from it's user and that they all are large and have a camera at the top, so as to show the audience of their deaths. Today, he was to create the containers, using some magical materials he stole from some spirits, and his own nightmare sand.

After about 6 hours later, he had finally finished. "Now for the finishing touches," Pitch mumbled to himself as he bent down to pick up the different coloured paints he stole along with the brushes. He decided to start of with Jack Frost's cage first as he was going to be the first to die. After placing the colours he needed for Jack's container, he dipped the brush in the paint and started painting. By the time he was done he put the brushes and paints down and took a step back, admiring is work.

There on the container was "Jack Frost" painted with a mixture of white, blue, and silver representing snow and ice. Surrounding the name were a bunch of snowflakes, each having their own unique design. Underneath the name and snowflakes was written, "Guardian of Fun". Pitch then moved on to paint the other containers.

Bunnymund's container had the name "E. Aster Bunnymund" painted with a mixture of colours. Differently designed eggs surrounded it. Underneath the name was "Guardian of Hope."

Toothiana's container had the name "Toothiana" painted with white representing teeth. Surrounding her name were a variety of teeth. Each tooth looked different. Some looked clean and pure, others looked yellow with chips and holes. Underneath the name was "Guardian of Memories."

Sandman's container had the name "Sandman" painted with a sparkly gold representing sand. Surrounding the name were different sand animals such as dolphins, manta rays, and horses. Underneath the name and sand figures was "Guardian of Dreams."

Last, but not least, was North's container. The name "Nicholas St. North" painted with different colours, but mostly red and green. Toys surrounded the name. Underneath the name said "Guardian of Wonder."

Finally he was done with the containers. Now, to send the invitations to all the spirits, excluding the Guardians of course. And with that he turned to his nightmares resting behind him and flicked his hand. All of them baring the knowledge of what they must do flew out of the large cave and split into different directions. They were to be the invitations.

"Let the Fun begin…" Pitch laughed a typical villain laugh, with the head tilted up and the hands outstretched as if he was holding a large ball.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews are welcomed. Again, I would love tips and advice on improvement please and thank you! Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

As everyone was receiving their invitations, Pitch used the shadows to transport to North's workshop. When he got there he noticed the tense atmosphere. Christmas was just a few months away, and everyone was busy making new toys.

Pitch had finally found North in a corner to his left. When he looked closer he noticed that North was chipping at ice creating what seemed to be a boat. All of a sudden the ice ship grew wings and flew into the air. Luckily there were no doors near him that would break it.

Crawling ever so quietly towards North through the shadows, Pitch started to take out the knock out gas that was hidden in his jacket.

He also stole the knock out gas, however he stole these from humans. To be precise he stole 5, one for each Guardian.

North never seemed to notice the shadow, to focused on the plane that was now coming in to the railway to land. Pitch used this to his advantage and quickly threw the knock out bomb. It landed a few feet away from North who had finally noticed the shadow, but a second too late.

The gas was released causing everyone's vision to blur due to the fog. After what seemed like 2 minutes, Pitch finally heard a loud thump and went in to take his "prize". He found North laying on the ground, stomach towards the ground. His swords were by his side.

The elves were unaware of what was happening because they were too busy eating cookies that an elf had accidently dropped on the floor. The yetis couldn't help due to the fog.

Without hesitation Pitch ran over to him, grabbed his ankle, and dragged him back to the shadow. He then used the shadow to transport them back to Pitch's layer.

Once there, Pitch shoved North into his container and concealed it. Instantly the container started to drain North's power so he was powerless and unable to escape.

Now was his next target. Toothiana or Tooth as he fellow Guardians liked to call her.

Again, Pitch used his shadows to transport himself. It was fast and did the job so why not? It didn't take much energy and power either. It was the perfect thing for transportation.

He soon found Tooth in the middle of her palace with thousands of fairies buzzing around her, either coming back from collecting teeth, or just leaving to collect teeth. Tooth herself was giving instructions to whatever fairy was in front of her.

Tooth then sighed from exhaustion and went to take a break in her private room.

Pitch took this as his opportunity to attack her for no other fairies should get in the way. Pitch followed her till she was in her room, and had shut the door. The Guardian, like North, still hasn't noticed the lively shadow until it was too late.

Pitch pulled out the knock out bomb in one swift motion and rolled it towards Tooth. She took less time to fall to the ground.

Pitch ran to her and pulled her over his shoulder, being that she was much lighter than North and that he could actually lift her up. He then carried her to the shadow and took her back to his layer. He then shoved her into her container, and taking no time for break, went to his next victim.

Bunnymund was doing his usual duty, painting his "googies" as a few surrounded him, while the rest went through the system with the lake and the flowers.

Pitch had just entered when Bunny suddenly stood up, sniffing the air and his ears outstretched above his head. Before Bunny could locate Pitch's spot, a knock out bomb was thrown his way. He hesitated before falling to the ground with a loud thud.

All the eggs were alarmed and tried to wake up their master, but he was out cold. The big stone eggs were struggling to come with their short legs that can barely hold up their large bodies.

Pitch ignored the little eggs and ran to the Bunny. He then half carried half dragged the Pooka back to his shadow and too took him back to his layer. Like the others he was shoved into his container. 2 left.

Jack Frost was sitting by his lake resting against a tree. He had just finished giving Burgess another snow day and he needed to rest.

Pitch noticed that Jack had his eyes closed. Taking out another bomb he threw right at Jack.

Jack sensing something coming his way and mistaking it as a snowball rolled out the way. He chuckled and started to open his wyes while saying, "You can't defeat the King of Snowball fights, Jamie, how many times do I have to tell you that."

When he fully opened his eyes he noticed that instead of Jamie being there like he expected it was Pitch, his enemy who wasn't meant to be back 'til another few hundred years. _What is he doing back? How is this possible? What does he want?_ Jack thought to himself. Then a realization came to him. _The other Guardians! Do they know yet? Are they okay?_ Before he could ask Pitch anything the gas started to take effect and he instantly closed his eyes and his head fell into the snow.

Pitch ran to the boy and picked him up. Surprisingly he was lighter than the tooth fairy. Realising that he had no moment to spare, he ran to his shadow and was transported to his layer. He shoved Jack into his container and looked at the other Guardians. He noticed that the other Guardians were already awake and staring right at him.

"PITCH! VHAT ARE YOU UP TO? VHAT YOU DO TO US? HOW DID VE GET DOWN HERE?" YOU VEREN'T MEANT TO BE BACK! YOU STILL HAVE FEW HUNDRED YEARS TO BE STUCK DOWN HERE! North shouted with his strong Russian accent.

Pitch chuckled at this. "Hello Guardians. Did you miss me? I missed you." Pitch cooed. "And to answer your questions, I wish to destroy you from existence and there is nothing you can do about it. Not in those containers at least. If you hadn't noticed already, they drain out your powers so you can't break out without assistance. I used my knockout gas to bring you all down here. It's a little hurtful that you don't want me to be back. Only a little though."

Pitch again chuckled and paced back and forth in front of the Guardians, meeting everyone's eyes that were staring at him with anger and disgust. Well, at least into the Guardian's eyes that were conscious and there. Then noticing that he still has yet to get Sandy, he gave a small wave to the Guardians and set off to get Sandy.

He had found him floating in the middle of a city giving out his dream sand to all the children that were sleeping. Standing on his own cloud of nightmare sand, Pitch threw the bomb onto the dream sand and watched as it activated and knocked out Sandy.

Pitch quickly caught him and then transported the both of them to his layer. Pitch noticed the Guardians were staring at the unconscious Jack before they averted their eyes to look at Pitch.

This time they didn't say anything; afraid they were going to regret it later. They then moved their eyes onto the unconscious Sandman as he was thrown into his own container.

They watched Pitch's every movement as Pitch walked back into a position where he could see all the Guardians. He smiled at himself. He did it. He captured the Guardians. In all his years he was able to capture to famous Guardians. This was going to be a glorious victory. Nothing could ruin it now. Pitch was interrupted by his thoughts when a rough and angry Australian accent filled the hallways. "What are you smiling about mate? Ya haven't won yet mate, and ya won't. We will stop you, if not us then the other spirits. They will notice that we're missin' and they will stop ya. So wipe that grin off yer ugly face!" Pitch frowned at this, but immediately regained his composure. Calmly he replied, "Oh, I plan on them watching. Unfortunately for you, though, they too will be powerless. Tied to those chairs. I have planned this out perfectly so no one can help you. Nothing will ruin my moment of victory. NOTHING!"

And with that Pitch left the room leaving the 3 conscious Guardians to think to themselves. _What's going to happen now? Will he truly win? Will we really die? No I don't believe it. I won't believe it. All those children! They will suffer under Pitch's fear. No. We can't let it happen. We won't let it happen._ And with that, they sat in silence. Waiting for the others to wake up.

* * *

**Guys, I need some suggestions for the extra characters, so if there are some you want to see in this story, please PM me. So far I am thinking of adding…Uncle Sam, Mother Nature, Spirit of Spring, Spirit of Autumn, Spirit of Summer, Groundhog, and Cupid. I need a few more though, so yeah PM me. Thanks so much and sorry for the looooonnngg update. I haven't been motivated to write anything for a while. K bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys that I haven't updated for a while. Wow already 3 reviews and 4 follows. Even one favourites this story. Thanks so much. Honestly I wasn't expecting to get any reviews or anything. So thanks guys, honestly. Sorry guys about the lack of updates. I have just moved countries so I haven't a lot of time to write anything. Even now I am on a tight schedule with my new school and all. Also I was not motivated to write anything else. Anyway, I will try to update now because you guys were the exact motivation I needed. Expect the next chapter within the next month. Promise.


End file.
